


strawberry lime

by feychella



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Campaign: Graduation (The Adventure Zone), Fantasy Starbucks?, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, south asian fitzroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feychella/pseuds/feychella
Summary: Fitzroy works at Fantasy Starbucks. Argo uses this to his advantage.
Relationships: Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	strawberry lime

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! This is my first fic so I hope that it's...satisfactory? I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The Firbolg had told him he would have to work somewhere to increase brand recognition on campus, instead of sulking around the dorm room. Fitzroy thought it would be easy to work in a cafe, serving the students of Hieronymous Wiggenstaff’s School for Heroism and Villainy. He was mistaken.

Most of the students didn’t return home for winter break, which resulted in more and more coffee shop meetups. Which meant more coffee shop dates, which meant that Fitzroy, who was decidedly single, had to deal with lovestruck couples walking in every day and ordering some ridiculous combination drink. _Seriously, what’s a mango strawberry frappuccino anyways? Just go down the street to the bubble tea shop if you’re so eager for a fruit drink._ He shakes the negativity away. 

As Fitzroy whips up his fifth iced guava whatever, thinking about how nice it would be to fall in love, a familiar face walks into the bright coffee shop. Argo Keene strieds up to Fitz and boosts himself up onto the counter. Fitzroy feels his face flush with color as Argo absentmindedly starts playing with the various cups on the counter. You see, Argonaut Keene had a very specific effect on Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt. The type of effect that caused Fitz to clam up, start stuttering, and slip into the nervous country accent of his youth. Fitzroy was loath to admit that he had a little bit, just a teensy bit of a crush on Argo. But they were roommates, and roommates don’t - shouldn’t - fall in love.

“What can I get you today, Mr. Keene?” says Fitzroy, voice dripping with fake politeness. He snatches the cups out of Argo’s hands and setts them back down on the counter, sighing in frustration. Most of the time, Argo didn’t order anything. Why did he even bother coming into the store?

“What’s your type, Fitz?”

“I beg your pardon? I-” Fitzroy stammers.

“Favorite type of gum, I mean.” Argo smirks. _Damn him._ “I’m looking for some suggestions.”

“Argo, you already know my favorite type of gum. Can you leave now? I’ve got some lovestruck customers waiting behind you.” It was true. Two couples and a girl are lined up behind Argo, waiting patiently. Rainer Michelle, with her blonde hair, radiant smile, and normal drink order. _Chai latte with a chocolate croissant_ , Fitz remembers. She always came in around this time, seven o’clock at night, after long days in the library. Turning his attention back to Argo, he raises an eyebrow. “Get goin’ if you’re not orderin’ anything.”

Argo sets a pack of hot mint gum on the counter. _Fitz’s_ hot mint gum. “Didn’t know they sold this here.”

“They _don’t_ , that’s mine!” Fitz leaps towards the gum, and Argo catches his decorated wrist midair. His grip is callused but soft, rubbing the henna off of Fitz's hands. “Argo, give me my gum back. Now.”

The genasi pulls him off balance and suddenly their faces are a little too close to each other. Fitzroy blushes furiously as he tries to wrench his hand out of Argo’s grasp, making a grab for the pack of gum again. “Easy there, Fitzroy,” Argo whispers, laughing as Fitz stumbles backwards, pocketing the gum.

“Buy something or get out.”

“I’d much rather go out.”

Fitzroy snaps to attention. “Go out?” He asks, lowering his voice. Somehow, Argo had made this situation even worse. The couples behind him were waiting, and lovely Rainer, with her smile and those eyes and-

“Well...uh, I jus’ wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a date with me.” Argo hops off the counter, setting his feet on the ground in front of the cash register, fiddling with his shirt. Fitzroy stares at him, mouth open in shock.

“As friends?” Fitz could hardly believe the other boy’s nerve. That this was happening right now, at the end of his work day. He's looking everywhere but Fitzroy, in a fashion unlike the usually confident genasi. He rolls his eyes at Argo. _Some kind of joke._

“Yes, Fitz as friends. Let’s go on a date as friends,” Argo’s voice is filled with sarcasm as he ran a hand through his dark blue hair. “Or, you know, as not...friends.”

“Enemies?” _Surely he doesn’t want to actually go on a date with me._ Fitzroy's eyes seize on little details now - the way that Argo’s fingers tap on the counter, how his eyes are just a shade darker than light blue, and most of all, the look he was giving Fitzroy now. The puppy dog eyes paired with the teenager-in-love look is almost enough for Fitzroy to say yes, right then and there. _Take a leap of faith._

“Fitzroy Maplecourt, I’m asking you on a date. As more than friends.”

“Ah, Firbolg told me this would come. The bond between a CEO and his COO is really, truly very strong, Argo. We _should_ have a business mee-” Argo reaches across the counter and grabs Fitz’s collar, dragging his lips up against his own, effectively shutting the snarky half-elf up.

The winter biting at Fitz’s exposed arms is chased away by Argo’s warmth. The genasi’s lips are surprisingly soft, not like Fitz would’ve imagined...not that he’d ever imagined kissing Argo before. Little sparks of magic dance around the two of them as Fitz closes his eyes. The night seems to melt away around them, everything fades to black, there was only _him_. The smell of cacao beans and freshly ground coffee calls to Fitz from another world away but he's content to stay in this one with...with Argo...instead. An intense desire overcomes Fitzroy and he tangles his hands in Argo's hair. Rainer clapped her hands together excitedly, breaking Fitz out of his reverie, arms still around Argo’s neck. Argo leans backwards, locking eyes with Fitzroy.

“Uh...I’m sorry if that was - I just had to-”

“Yeah. I’ll go on a date with you, Argo.”

"Ye’ will?” The Scottish accent rises with excitement. Fitz shakes his head.

“Yes. But I have to find an outfit, you know, which will take...a while. I'll have to find a new magazine, and-and so many _accessories,_ you wouldn't even believe-" Argo cuts him off with a smile.

"You better start now, then."

"I have customers.”

“And I want to order.”

“Get on with it, then.” Fitz’s voice softens a little. He couldn’t be mad at Argo, not really, not _now._

“Strawberry lime milkshake with ice. And I already got a kiss...”

Fitz shoots him an annoyed look. Argo gives him a good-natured wink and he sees Rainer smile teasingly from behind him. Coloring slightly, Fitz’s heart rate slows down to normal and he slides the drink over to Argo. Looking away, he clears his throat and makes a quick motion with his hands, shooing the genasi away.

“Ah...well then, I guess I’ll just be going, then.”

“I’ll see you back in the room?”

“Bet on it,” Argo picks up his drink and sweeps out of the shop. Fitzroy stands behind the counter, mind reeling as Rainer wheels herself towards him. The kiss replays in his head. How Argo’s skin felt against his own, the taste of his lips, the gentleness behind Argo's actions, the barely restrained passion of it all. The way he smelled like the ocean, freshened by notes of jasmine from Fitz's own cologne. A slow smile creeps across his face as he remembered how annoying he once thought Argo was. _Annoyingly handsome._ Maybe being Argo's boyfriend wouldn't be so bad. Maybe roommates _could_ date each other, without it being too messy. Rainer starts her order.

“Chai latte and-”

“A chocolate croissant."


End file.
